The Collection
by Black Rook
Summary: A collection of entries to different writing challenges on LJ-community M7land. Chapter 5 with 3 more entries is up.
1. Chris

**Challenge:** Haiku. _Write one M7-themed haiku._

Tanner and his roofs,  
Jackson's knives, Standish's tricks -  
Your hidden aces.

**Challenge:** Finish the Phrase. _Finish the following phrase: Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is…_

Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is that once he knew half of the Shakespearian sonnets by heart. He learned them at his teens to win a bet, and lately they came real handy when he was courting Sarah. These days, he's forgotten most of them, though an odd line comes to his mind every now and then.

Something that you'd never guess about Chris Larabee is that he has an absolute pitch. That's why he prefers saloons without a piano, doesn't stay sober when there is a drunken Buck Wilmington nearby, and tries to be elsewhere when Vin Tanner takes his harmonica.


	2. Hot&Cold

**Challenge:** Hot & Cold Drabbles._ Write 2 drabbles (exactly 100 words), each based on one of the prompts: _**_1. hot _**_**2.**_**_ cold._**

**Cold** (_pre-ATF_)

He was cold. Hungry, exhausted, and cold. The teen just wanted to lie down, but he knew he wouldn't wake up if he did, and so he walked until suddenly there was a door in front of him. Somehow he managed to open it and found himself in a small barn, warm and cozy. He mumbled a greeting to several horses, passing them, then saw an empty stall and fell there, fast asleep before he reached the hay.

In the morning Nettie Wells discovered she had a guest; by the end of the week Vin Tanner had a new home. 

_This entry has won the third place._

__**Hot** (ATF)

"Damn, I almost melted on the way here! It's sure hot outside!"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, Mr. Dunne; it is merely very warm out there. If you had accompanied me on that disastrous trip to Miami in July, you would have known the difference."

"At least there is air for breathing, brother JD, value it. In some jungles you need gills to survive the summer."

"You're right, Preacher. Sure could use them in a couple of ops."

"Nah, boys, you all got it wrong. I had a date with triplets once, now _that_ was hot!"

"Buck!"


	3. Postcard

**Challenge:** Wish You Were Here. _Write a message found on the back of a postcard, addressed to the guys in Four Corners. The message should be written from the perspective of one of the seven who is traveling._

Greetings, gentlemen!

I hope our glorious outpost of civilization is still standing, and various miscreants, aiming to disrupt the peace, didn't bother you too much. My dear Mother is on her way to recovery, and I believe I shall be able to head home by the time you receive this little missive. St. Louis is thriving; a new opera house was opened recently. The building is gorgeous, you can admire it on the other side of the card. But I must say the singing there leaves much to desire.

There is a rumor going here about some amazing new riffles being delivered to the local gunsmith; I shall endeavor to check it and inform you promptly of the results.

Yours faithfully,  
Ezra P. Standish

_This entry has won the third place._


	4. Article

**Challenge:** Read All About It. _Write an article that might appear in The Clarion Newspape_r

*****Stop the Moment!*****

Do you want to preserve 'here and now' forever? Save yourself an image of a friend, who's leaving forever? Send a family portrait to your parents back East?

Dear citizens of Four Corners, now you are having this fine opportunity! The famous 'Keogh and Clancy Photography' takes residence in your fair town from now on! The best masters of the trade, Jimmy Clancy from New Orleans and Billy Keogh from New York, are happy to offer their talent, skills and the newest technologies!

Pictures of any kind – portraits, single and group, views of landscapes, town festivities – all for a reasonable price!

The workshop occupies the previously abandoned building on the Main Street next to the Clarion office and starts working on Monday, September 3. There is also a large collection of lithographs of Boston, Philadelphia, New York and New Orleans on display and for sale.


	5. Vin

**Challenge:**Finish the following phrase:

Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is _

1. Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is that his favorite chocolate cookies, the ones he is most reluctant to share, are homemade, and he bakes them himself. The recipe is his own, too; he'd been polishing it for years, because, hell, a man must be able to provide the essentials for himself! And it's not his fault that nobody else in the world could get the proportion between cacao and sugar right.  
_This entry won the first place (tied)._

2. Something that you'd never guess about Vin Tanner is that he is actually a married man; like everything, concerning his time in Special ops, this information is classified. His wife is Japanese, a spy of the highest class, and back then he learned quite a lot from her - both in sex and martial arts. Vin has no idea where she is now, and he could have revoked this marriage anytime after he left the Army, but he hasn't yet and he doubts he ever will.

**Challenge:**  
Write a dating website profile for one of the seven.

**Character:** Vin Tanner  
**Screen Name: **Falcon  
**Profile:** I'm a 25 year old hunter (monster hunter) and I'm looking for a girl for a steady relationship. Need someone who would enjoy constant traveling, freedom and independence, and is ready to play bait for a dragon every now and then. Can guarantee: timely rescues, lots of adventures, showing the most beautiful places of the country, poetry when it's quiet and hot sex. Prefer someone younger than me, but not by much, and without well-meaning interfering relatives. I don't smoke and don't drink much, but brew a mean coffee and play a harmonica. Can't promise a marriage, but can promise respect, if the lady is worth it. Married women shouldn't bother (been there, done that, don't want no more).

_This entry won the __second place (tied)._

**Challenge****: **Write an acrostic poem for one M7 character using either their first or last name.

**T**he darkness surrounds,  
**A**nd there is no way out,  
**N**othing nowhere, just black,  
**N**othing at all... But you suddenly hear  
"**E**asy, pard, we are finally here.  
**R**est now. We got your back."

_This entry won the __third place.  
_


End file.
